Just Best Friends?
by TMIObsessed
Summary: Clary and Jace were inseparable. They have been best friends since kindergarten, but they have always wanted to be more. So, what happens when Clary moves across the country? And what about when she comes back looking like a completely different person? Will they just be best friends, or more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!**

 **This is my new fanfiction! If any of you have read my other story " She's Out Of My League", then you know that this story is complete Clace.**

 **This chapter is just to test the waters to see what people think about it. I really hope that you enjoy it!**

" Hurry up Strawberry!" 14 year old Jace yelled as he ran up the stairs into his room. He sat on the bed and waited for his best friend to come in. Clary jogged through the door way and bent over, her hands on her knees.

" How do you run so fast without losing your breath?" she complained as she sat next to him and nudged his shoulder. Just looking sat the two of them, you could tell that they were complete opposites.

Jace Herondale was golden. Not his behavior, he was a devil, but literally. He had golden blonde curls, amber eyes and tanned skin. He was extremely good looking, and he knew it. He was arrogant, yet all of the girls in the 8th grade fell for his charms. All except one.

Clary Fairchild. Bright emerald eyes, pale skin with a dusting of freckles across her nose, and curly red hair. She was sweet to everyone, but still had a feisty side.

So, you may be wondering how these two could be best friends.

Clary was the only girl that didn't fall for Jace's looks. Most people saw the arrogant Jace, the one that will wink at a group of girls and they would faint. But Clary saw the real Jace. The one that would use his chopsticks as walrus tusks whenever he ordered the Mu shu pork.

She was usually extremely quiet at school, and kept to herself. But Jace saw her crazy side. How she could eat a king size pack of twizzlers, a carton of birthday cake ice cream, and a milkshake without gaining an ounce. He also saw the aftermath of when she ate all of it. The sugar rush would last until 2am, then she was out like a light.

There were always rumors that they were dating, since they were practically attached at the hip, but they would always ignore them. But there was always a hint of excitement when they would hear these rumors, since they wanted it to be true.

They were both in love with each other, yet everyone knew it but them. They were completely oblivious. Jace knew that he wanted to be with Clary, but he just had to wait until the right moment to tell her that he was in love with her. He had the rest of their lives to tell her, so he didn't have to worry about it right now. They were going to be best friends for the rest of their lives.

Or so he thought.

 **So that was the first chapter! It was really just to give you some insight on their relationship, and there was even a cliffy for the big surprise in the next chapter. Ok it wasn't really a surprise since it's in the summary.**

 **Please let me know what you think! Review!**

 **Bye Bye Lovelies!**

 **\- Nikki M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **I'm really excited about this story so I decided to update.**

 **I really hope that you guys enjoy it!**

Clary POV:  Grade 8

" You know, Strawberry, you should be more nice to me." Jace said, sitting on the stool at the counter.

" Uh huh, sure," I said, rolling my eyes as I put the frozen pizza in the oven. Jace put a hand to his heart.

" I'm starting to think that you never listen to me Strawberry. I'm hurt." He started to pretend to wipe tears. I rolled my eyes once again.

" You're such a drama queen Goldilocks," I sat beside him and handed him a water bottle.

" You know you love me," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I pushed his shoulder and walked over to the couch. I flopped ungracefully onto it and grabbed the remote. As I was flipping channels, Jace decided that since there wasn't any room on the couch that he would sit ON me. He shrugged and sat right on my stomach. He put his feet up on the ottoman, took the remote from me and once he put it to a show he liked, started watching tv.

I literally couldn't breathe. " Jace! Get your fat ass off of me!" He laughed as I attempted to push him off, but with no success. After watching me struggle for what felt like 10 minutes, he FINALLY got off of me. I picked up my legs so that he could sit and put them on his lap once he was on the couch. I looked at the tv to see what he had put on.

" Really Jace? SpongeBob? Are you six?" I grabbed the remote from him and put on Teen Wolf. **(Anybody else in love with that show?)** That was how we stayed until my parents came home. Laying on the couch, eating pizza, and watching reruns of Teen Wolf.

Now, we may not look like it, but we were the best of friends. If you just looked at us, you would never guess that we had been attached by the hip since we were 5. He looked like a greek god, since he was starting to fill out and had just gotten into working out.

I, on the other hand, looked like a leprechaun. Frizzy, bright red curls, swamp green eyes, an annoying dusting of freckles across my nose, and lets not even talk about my height. Or the lack of it. And for the cherry on top, I have braces. **(I have nothing against braces, I just wanted Clary to have them)** I had no idea why Jace decided to be my friend, but I'm glad. Its nice to talk to someone who knows everything about you and the other way around. But there's something that even he doesn't know.

I'm in love with him. I know that I'm young and some people will say that I don't know what love is, but I do, and I feel that way for Jace. I'm not the best at hiding it, so it's kind of crazy that he hasn't figured it out yet. Either he already knows and he decided not to talk about it, or he is completely oblivious. Even our friends know, which is kind of a bad thing since Izzy won't stop bugging me about it.

Back to the present time, we were in the middle of the 4th season when my parents walked through the door. I was pretty much a carbon copy of my mom, only she was taller and actually had curves. My brother, Johnathan, who was a year older than me, looked exactly like my dad, with hair so blond that it was almost white. The only way that you could tell that Jon and I were related was that we both had my mom's green eyes.

My parents and Jon walked through the door with their hands full of grocery bags. " Don't help," my mom said as she set the bags down on the counter. Me and Jace jumped up from our seats on the couch and helped put the stuff away. That's when I noticed it.

A giant tub of ice cream. My parents only bought ice cream when something bad happens. I picked it up out of the bag and looked at my mom.

" Why did you buy this?" Now, I know that most kids would be extremely happy if their parents bought ice cream. And I would be too, only that the last time they bought it they told me that they accidentally ran over my cat when they were backing out of the garage.

My mom's eyes widened and she looked to my dad. " Why don't you sit down. You too Jon and Jace," Jace was practically part of the family, he was over all the time, so whenever we had a ' family meeting' he was always there.

I sat down in the middle of Jace and Jon and waited. My dad decided to speak up.

" Well... um... how do I say this?" He looked at my mom and she sighed.

" Your father and I are getting a divorce."

I was pretty sure my jaw fell to the ground. Tear well up in my eyes and I looked to see that Jon's eyes were full of tears as well and Jace just looked sad.

" What?" Jon whispered. My parents shared a look.

" That's not it," my mom said, "there's something else."

" What else could there possibly be?" I said starting to get angry.

" Jon is going to stay here with me, and Clary... you are going with your dad to California."

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Hehe I ended it with a cliffy. So that was the second chapter and I really hope that you guys liked it.**

 **The next chapter is going to be 4 years later, so they're going to be in their senior year. It will start when Clary is waiting in the airport for her family to pick her up, and they notice that she has changed. A lot.**

 **I really hope that you guys enjoyed it and please review so I know what you think! Until next time!**

 **Bye Bye Lovelies!**

 **\- Nikki M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **I was overwhelmed by the positive review that I got last chapter. It means so much that you guys enjoy my stories!**

 **Now, onto the chapter!**

Clary POV: 4 Years Later

Saying that I changed a little over the years is an understatement.

Where I used to have frizzy carrot top hair, I now had fiery red waves. I finally filled out, so I actually had a chest, and thanks to all the running I had done, I was still slim. I grew a little over the years, not much, so I was now 5'3''.

I got rid of my braces and changed my style. I was pretty much a whole new person.

Right now, I'm walking through the airport with Magnus trying to find my family. I called my mom and told her that I was coming home for senior year, and that I was bringing a friend. She told me that her and Jon would be there to pick us up.

Finally, I saw my brother's white-blond hair and started walking towards them. He didn't notice me until I was in front of me. He smiled widely and gave me a hug.

" Clare bear! I missed you so much!" he said, letting go of me and actually looking at me. His eyes grew wide. " Damn, you grew."

I decided to wear high waist shorts, a black crop top that said ' me? sarcastic? never!', white pointed heels, and my BFF infinity ring that Magnus gave me when I first moved. I curled my hair into soft curls, did a natural smokey eye with winged liner and mascara, and some coral lipstick.

" What did you expect Jon? It's been four years."

" Yeah, I guess it's hard to think that you've grown up. To me you're still that oompa loompa that never went anywhere without her sketchbook."

" Hey!" I punched his arm and turned to my mom, and I was pulled into a tight hug.

" I missed you so much! Oh, I can't wait for you to see your room! Me and Jon redecorated it and I think that you're gonna love it! Also, it's nice to meet you Magnus"

" I can't wait to see it! But, can we get going, this suitcase is really heavy." Jon chuckled and grabbed my suitcase. We headed out of the airport and hopped into my mom's beaten up SUV.

The drive was pretty much just Magnus and I talking about how we met and my time in California. Pretty soon we arrived at the house. It looked the same as when I left, but there were more flowers out front. I guess when Dad left she really made the house more...girly. Poor Jon.

Jon and my mom told us to head in while they grabbed our bags. When I entered the lights were off.

" Mags, can you try to find a light switch?" I said, feeling the wall. Out of no where the lights flew on.

" Surprise!" I turned around and was met with all of my friends from before I left. Izzy, Alec, Maia, Jordan, Sebastian, and...

Jace.

 **I know that it's short, but I promise the next one will be longer.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Bye Bye Lovelies!**

 **\- Nikki M.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

 **I know that I haven't updated, but I wanted to make this chapter longer and have more details. The last chapter wasn't very great so I wanted to make this one better to make up for the last one.**

 **Without further ado, onto the chapter!**

 _Clary POV: 8th Grade_

 _"What do you mean I'm moving to California!" I said loudly as I stood up from my chair. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jace and Jon stand up as well, and they didn't look happy._

 _" You can't just make her move! We're brother and sister, we have to be together!" Jon shouted._

 _" I'm sorry guys, but we both love you and I don't want to ever see my kids again. So, this was the only way because Jon has a real future with the football team here so we had to have Clary go with Dad. But I promise that you can visit anytime you want Clare Bear." My mom said._

 _" Don't you Clare Bear me! I can't believe I had no say in this! Ugh!" I ran upstairs into my room and slammed the door shut. I flopped down on my bed and screamed into my pillow. I heard a soft knocking on my door and wiped away the tear that went down my cheek. " Go away!"_

 _There was another knock, " Clary? It's me." I slid off the bed and opened the door. In the doorway stood Jace. I opened the door wider and let him in. I closed the door and sat on the edge of my bed, and Jace sat next to me._

 _" You okay?"_

 _" Jace, you know me better than anyone, so you know that I'm not ok. I'm being forced to move across the country to be with my dad, who seems like he doesn't even like me, and not see my brother or my mom."_

 _" Or me."_

 _" Yeah, I was trying not to think about that. How am I going to live a whole new life without my best friend? I'm gonna miss you so much." I told him. He reached out a wiped away the tears on my cheeks._

 _" How are you gonna live without my amazing good looks?" I cracked a smile and pushed his shoulder._

 _" There's that arrogance," He wrapped me in a tight hug and I'm pretty sure he couldn't breathe by how hard I was squeezing. " Hey," he whispered, "everything is going to be ok. Your mom said that you can visit and we can video chat and text. It's not like you'll never see me again."_

 _I nodded and rubbed my eyes, " Yeah, maybe you're right."_

 _At the airport..._

 _" I'm gonna miss you Jonny." I said to Jon as we hugged, I was leaving in 5 minutes and it was incredibly hard to say goodbye._

 _" I'm gonna miss you too Clare Bear. Don't get in trouble. The last thing we need is getting a phone call from the police saying that you robbed a bank so that you could pay for stuff for your baby and that-"_

 _" Ok ok! God Jon, what kind of person do you think I am?!" He chuckled and gave me one last hug. I already told my mom good bye, and it was 30 minute process. She felt the need to have an extremely long chat about notting getting into trouble and, since she wouldn't see me in a while, the 'being safe' talk. It was TORTURE._

 _I looked at Jace and pulled him into a tight hug. Jace and I had already talked, since I didn't want to burst into tears in the middle of the airport._

 _" Flight 47 to California is now boarding" a voice boomed through the airport._

 _I looked at Jace one more time and walked over to my dad. My dad gave me a small smile and grabbed my carry on bag. We started walking to the gate, but before we got too far I ran back to Jace. I gave him one last hug and whispered in his ear, " I love you,"._

 _He smiled and kissed my cheek, " I love you to."_

 _I turned back around and went to my dad. I was going to California._

 _To a new life._

Clary POV: Present time

" OMG! Clary I can't believe you're back!" Izzy squealed as she pulled me into a tight hug. " And you finally learned how to dress like a girl!"

" Wow, thanks Iz," she laughed and backed away as Simon hugged me. He let go and grabbed my shoulders.

" Never leave again. I had no one to watch marvel with and talk about comics to. It was torture!" I laughed.

" Really, is that all you like me for? I'm hurt." He chuckled and let me go, and I gave Alec and Sebastian a quick hug. Alec and I were never very close, even though I spent my entire childhood at his house with either Izzy or Jace, we just never talked much. I had met Sebastian right before I had left, so I didn't really know him.

I smiled and turned to Jace. He smiled back and pulled me into a hug.

" So, how did you live without my amazing good looks, Strawberry?" I rolled my eyes and pulled away.

" Well, at least I know that you didn't change Goldilocks." I heard Izzy mutter, "That's what you think" but I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one that heard her.

" Um, who's this" Simon asked as he looked at Magnus. He was kind of hard to miss.

He was wearing a sequined light blue shirt, tight shiny leather pants, a rainbow colored vest, red high top converse, a purple sparkly scarf, and his hair gelled up into spikes with, of course, glitter.

He came forward and bowed, " The Magnificent Magnus Bane at your service."

" I love the glitter!" Izzy said. Magnus squealed and gave her a quick hug.

" You are my new best friend!" I dramatically gasped.

" Magnus! I thought I was your best friend! Do these BFF infinity rings mean nothing to you?" He chuckled and gave me a side hug.

" Don't worry biscuit, you'll always be my favorite."

" Thanks Mags. And, just in case you guys are wondering, Magnus is gay."

" I prefer to be called a ' frewillling bisexual'" Everybody laughed, except for Alec who just blushed and looked away. I wonder what that was about...

" Ok, so, I think that we should go out and have fun to welcome back Clary and our new friend Magnus. I say we go to the movies!" Everyone agrees and I head upstairs to get ready. I enter my room and I'm astonished by what they did to my room.

It has green, blue and pick everywhere and even a really cool chair that hangs off of the ceiling. I lay my suitcase on the bed and open it.

" This room is so cool!" I jump and spin around to see Magnus sitting in the chair.

" Mags! What are you doing in here?"

" I needed somewhere to get changed. But seriously, this room really is cool, but it could use more glitter." I rolled my eyes and lead him into the bathroom so that I could get changed in privacy. I quickly looked through my suitcase and picked out an outfit.

I put on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a baseball tee, a flannel, and my white high top converse. I threw my hair up in a high ponytail and put on some chapstick. I was putting my phone in my bag when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to see Jace.

" Hey. Um...can I come in?"

" Sure." He stepped in and I closed the door.

" So, how was California?"

" It was amazing! It was always sunny and the beaches were amazing. I even learned to surf!"

" So I'm guessing that you didn't really think about us?" He asked a small note of hurt in his voice.

" Of course I thought about you guys. It was really hard to fit in at first. I was so used to having you, Izzy and Jon to hang out with at school that I kinda forgot how to actually make friends. If it wasn't for Magnus I would probably be a complete loner."

" Did you, you know...date anyone?"

" Um, yeah. I dated this guy, Nick, for 2 years. But, then he did something and we broke up. It was pretty hard, not having you there to threaten every single guy that talked to me." He chuckled and was about to say something else when Magnus opened the bathroom door and walked into the room.

" Well, that was the most boring conversation I had ever eavesdropped on. Can we go now?" I rolled my eyes and stood up.

" Yeah come on." Magnus headed downstairs and I was about to follow him when Jace grabbed my hand.

" Just so you know, I really did miss you." I grinned at him.

" I really missed you too." He smiled at me and let go of my hand.

" Hurry up lovebirds! We ain't got all day!" Izzy screamed from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs with Jace behind me.

I have a feeling that senior year is going to be the best year yet.

 **I really hoped that you guys like it! I gave you guys the Jace and Clary goodbye since some people asked for it.**

 **Please remember to review!**

 **Bye Bye Lovelies!**

\- Nikki M.


End file.
